


My Man

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [17]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angry Eddie Kaspbrak, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Oblivious Richie Tozier, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Eddie finds out Richie’s going to diner with a man that obviously has a crush on Richie, but Richie is oblivious.Originally posted on mt Tumblr as a request.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	My Man

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @Bellamaywrites x

Eddie pulled his sleeves of Richie’s light blue hood over his hands. He had pulled the toggles tight and tucked his chin in so he could smell Richie’s sent. He felt warm and cosy at he sat on the sofa reading a book with his herbal tea as his finance was working in the office, well that’s what Eddie thought he was doing. He was prepared for a cosy night in with Richie, getting takeout and watching a film. That was normally the plan they had when Eddie had a day off the following day. Eddie only glanced up when Richie walked into the living room, but the Eddie did a double-take and stared at Richie with his eyebrows raised and mouth hanging only.

“What are you wearing?” Eddie asked sternly. Richie was routing around, pulling up cushions and blankets as he searched for something. Richie laughed at Eddie and stood up straight. 

“You like?” Richie joked as he span around on his foot. Richie was wearing a grey fitted suit, with a brightly coloured shirt under it. Richie had nailed the formal look with still including a bit of him within the outfit. Eddie _liked_ the outfit, but _he did not lik_ e what he was seeing. 

“Fine, I correct myself. Why are you wearing that?”

“Because of the thing!” Richie whined as he carried on routing. Richie gestured for Eddie to move and Eddie stood up with a groan and watched Richie.

“What thing?” Eddie argued. 

“The thing, it’s on the calendar!” Richie gestured in the direction of the kitchen, then he put his arm down the back of the sofa and then he pulled out his wallet. “Here it is!” Richie yelled while grinning. “I’ll see you later babe,” Richie said happily as he leant down to kiss Eddie on the cheek. Eddie blinked quickly and tried to find the words to speak, but he felt like he was in shock.

“No, wait, what?” Eddie quickly said, turning to follow Richie out of the living room. He chased Richie to their hallway where Richie was slipping on some trainers that were kept by the door. 

“I’m going to dinner,” Richie mumbled while concentrating on shimming his foot in his trainer. 

“With who?” Eddie said crossing his arms as he leant on the wall, watching Richie squat down to tie his trainers. Eddie felt bad for persisting but to get anything out of Richie, Eddie had to. He had learnt that the hard way. Richie mumbled something under his breath. 

“Say that again?” Eddie asked.

“David Lucas…” Richie mumbled and Eddie breathily laughed as he stood up straight. 

“No, you’re fucking not!” Eddie laughed, but he was not joking. 

“Eds,” Richie whined and stood up, “He’s a big deal and he’s my friend! He could get me some big opportunities.”

“He totally has a thing for you!” Eddie argued, waving one hand in the air angrily. 

“Please, Eddie, not this again…” Richie whined as he pushed his hand under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Eddie could feel himself getting angry. Not at Richie, but maybe a little bit at Richie’s obviousness.

“Is it a business meeting or a friendly meeting?” Eddie asked, putting his hands on his hips. He carefully studied Richie’s face who looked like he was a teenager being questioned by his parent. 

“Friendly…” Richie said quietly.

“Then no way.” Eddie groaned. 

“Is this really how you want our relationship to be? You telling me who I can and can’t hang out with?” Richie argued. Eddie rubbed his face with his hands as he groaned.

“No Rich, but that guy, honestly… I don’t trust him, he’s just trying to get into your pants.” Eddie knew he sounded pathetic. Richie stepped towards Eddie and put a firm hand on Eddie’s shoulder as Eddie rambled. “I don’t want him to get all these connections for you, then expect something in return. He could ruin you.”

“Babe, even if he was,” Richie said, “do you think I’m going to let him get into my pants when I have a hot piece like you at home?” 

“Then let me come.” Eddie quickly said and Richie sighed loudly, tipping his head back. 

“Jesus Eddie, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Richie moaned. Eddie put his arms around Richie’s waist and pulled him in closer. 

“It’s not a business meeting, it should be fine that you bring your future husband. I can be ready in five minutes,” Eddie whined, going up and down on his tiptoes, “Please.” Richie tipped his head back down to look at Eddie. 

“Just to prove he isn’t a piece of shit trying to get into my pants, and he could get me good opportunities,” Richie mumbled as he kissed into Eddie’s forehead. “Five minutes, go.” Richie slapped Eddie’s ass and stepped away from him. Eddie grinned and put his arms around Richie kiss his cheek and then span to run to the bedroom. 

————————————————-

“Did you tell him I was coming?” Eddie asked as their waitress walked them to their table. He trailed behind Richie. Eddie had thrown on some dress pants and a light pink shirt. He missed the oversized hoodie he had left at home already.

“No,” Richie said talking over his shoulder, “just to prove to you that he doesn’t have a thing for me - oh fuck.” Richie stopped making Eddie stumble into his back. 

“Richie, there you are!” A voice called out and Richie gave a nervous laugh. The waitress walked away so Eddie could peer around Richie’s body to see the man Eddie swore he hated most in the world. David was stood next to a private booth with a candle in the middle and a bottle of wine waiting with two glasses. David’s face fell as soon as he saw Eddie. Richie quickly grabbed Eddie’s arm and yanked him forward. Eddie stumbled slightly as he felt Richie’s grip.

“You remember my finance, Eddie?” Richie sounded nervous. Richie squeezed Eddie’s arm almost to say ‘ _play nice’._ Eddie relished in it. Eddie stuck his hand out to shake Davids. 

“Hi, yes, sorry I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight Eddie.” David quickly said, a smile across his face. 

“Well he had the night off and since this is an informal night catching up, I thought I’d bring him along!” Richie said eagerly, he was trying way too hard. David nodded as he began to sit down on the present bench in the intimate booth. 

“Told you so,” Eddie hissed as Richie bent down to scootch in.

“This means nothing,” Richie whispered back, before going back to grinning and sitting down.

They all sat around the booth and the waitress brought over another glass for Eddie. Eddie started to think maybe he was wrong, and he felt guilty. David was nice, and he was talking about Richie’s career and how brilliant Richie was. Yes, Eddie got jealous a lot, but he loved hearing people talk Richie up. Richie sat in the middle of the booth, and Eddie watched him as he laughed and sipped his red wine. 

“So you know, next thing I know I’m-” and then Richie stopped. In the candlelight, he looked like he went pale. Eddie glared at him and Richie awkwardly laughed and carried on talking. 

“Sorry to interrupt, I’m going to excuse myself, I’ll be back in a second,” Eddie said, leaving the table with a smile. Richie looked at him with wide eyes but Eddie didn’t catch on.

Eddie looked in the mirror above the sink as he washed his hands. He sighed slightly. He needed to stop doing this. Not everyone was after Richie. he hated that he had become the protective type, but he loved Richie so much he never wanted Richie to catch on that he might be able to do better than Eddie. But then Richie came bursting through the door. 

“What the fuck, Richie!” Eddie yelled seeing Richie stumble in and look around. As soon as he saw Eddie, he grabbed his wrist and dragged them out. A man using the urinal looked over his shoulder and tutted. “What the fuck are you doing.” Eddie hissed through gritted teeth at his frantic boyfriend as people looked at them from their tables. Eddie tried to smile at people to show that he wasn’t in a hostage situation, but the smiling probably didn’t help. Eddie soon realised Richie was heading for the door. “Richie what are you doing, we’ve ordered food!” Eddie looked behind him but none of the staff seemed to notice they were making a run for it. 

The cold air hit them as they walked out of the door and onto the street. Eddie shivered as he watched Richie pull his phone out and started trying to connect with Lyft. 

“Richie!” Eddie yelled, trying to get Richie’s attention. Richie shot his eyes up.

“You were right,” Richie angrily said, “I paid the bill and grabbed you.” Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s not funny!” Richie yelled.

“What happened when I left?” Eddie asked, still smirking. 

“He kept asking me loads of flirtatious questions, I thought maybe he was asking for a threesome but no! He had the audacity to ask if I could ask you to fuck off.” Richie was typing his details on the app quickly as he rambled. “And then the leg touching-”

“What leg touching?” Eddies smile quickly dropped. Anger started to bubble in the pit of his stomach. 

“He was totally caressing me under the table while you were sat there, that’s why I was trying to send you psychic soul mate signals with my eyes.” Eddie saw red. 

“That’s what that was!” Eddie shouted. He turned to walk back into the restaurant. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Oh no, you’re not!” Richie grabbed Eddie’s elbow and dragged him back, “he’s a creep, let’s just leave him.” Richie yanked him into a tight hug and Eddie struggled to get out of it. Nothing could stop the fact that Richie was a lot bigger then Eddie, so overpowering him was easy. Eddie groaned, but he tried to relax his breathing as he relaxed and hugged into Richie. “I was still right.” Eddie mumbled into Richie’s chest.

“Yeah, you were,” Richie sighed, “I’m sorry.” But something in Richie’s voice was telling Eddie otherwise. Eddie pulled away frowning and studied Richie’s face. 

“Oh my god,” Eddie said stunned. 

“What?” Richie frowned. 

“You’re totally enjoying this, aren’t you?” Eddie asked. “You like that some guy had a thing for you!”

“No!” Richie yelled defensively, but Eddie narrowed his eyes and Richie let out a large reluctant sigh. “Yes…” Richie mumbled. Eddie shoved Richie gently making Richie stumble back dramatically.

“Not cool.”Eddie groaned. 

“But only because I’m enjoying seeing you get all protective and feral.” Richie smiled as he stepped towards Eddie again, putting his hands on either side of Eddie’s face.

“Shut up.” Eddie laughed and leant up on his tiptoes to kiss Richie. Richie put his arms around Eddie to try to pull him closer. The kiss started off gentle, but Eddie could tell that Richie was getting worked up from his groping hands, and the way he opened his pushed on Eddie’s open mouth. Eddie leant back, but Richie chased Eddie’s lips with his eyes still shut. Eddie put his hand up and pressed it on Richie’s puckered lips. Richie let out a whining noise. 

“Can we not get to third base in public please,” Eddie said gently. 

“Fine,” Richie moaned. “But can you still be angry when we get home?” Eddie laughed at Richie.

“Sure.” Eddie grinned, “that’s easy to do, all you have to do is keep talking.” Richie grinned at the Lyft pulled up, opening the door for Eddie. It was safe to safe, Richie grinned every single time that Richie mentioned David again, he absolutely did it on purpose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @Bellamaywrites x


End file.
